


Always Yes

by quantumoddity



Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blindfolds, Boundaries, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, Fluff and Smut, M/M, Trans Fjord (Critical Role)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-14
Updated: 2019-12-14
Packaged: 2021-02-25 07:55:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,109
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21792703
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/quantumoddity/pseuds/quantumoddity
Summary: Fjord and Caduceus try something new
Relationships: Caduceus Clay/Fjord
Comments: 6
Kudos: 117





	Always Yes

From the instant Caduceus proposed it- gently, just like he did everything else- Fjord knew it was something he wanted to do. He just wasn’t sure how he felt about that.

“So…” he cleared his throat, “I’d just wear this over my eyes and…we’d fuck?”

Cad nodded, still smiling, patiently with no expectation of his answer. He would never rush his boyfriend, particularly with something like this. Nor would he say anything when nothing needed to be said.

Fjord exhaled, looking at the length of green silk in Cad’s outstretched hand. It looked soft and shone slightly in the light of their bedroom. The idea of wearing it, of of wearing nothing  _ but  _ it, had that familiar ache between his legs gathering, heat prickling under his skin. Being totally vulnerable, unable to say when and where he’d be touched, just left to want so hard and wait.

Having no guarantee Cad would even be there. 

A silly idea, Fjord knew, just having it in his head made him blush and feel guilty. He should know Cad would never, not in a million years. But still the idea was there, a pressure behind his eyes like a budding migraine. 

Caduceus made a soft noise, one of the catlike coos and purrs he seemed to make unconsciously, tilting his head, “Is there something you need to ask me, Fjord?”

Fjord grinned a little, “You’re scary, Cad, you know that?”

Cad smiled back, his long, slightly bovine face lifting whenever he did, even his ears picking up, “I am not. Just perceptive. And I can read you easier than most, little lichen.” 

Fjord’s grin twisted up at one end. He wasn’t sure how he felt about his boyfriend’s large range of themed terms of endearment, none of which ever sounded like they were particularly sweet, but when he’d pout Cad would launch into a sincere lecture on the importance of that plant to the ecosystem and how vital it was and how it was one of his most favourites. 

That did make him feel a little special, to be called a lichen or a spotted mushroom or deciduous elm. 

Caduceus was still looking at him with his warm eyes so he sighed and looked down, picking at the blanket beneath them. Cad’s bed was always groaning with soft, handmade throws and pillows. Fjord had asked once why someone with fur needed so many and his boyfriend had looked confused and told him they were for his benefit, just in case he got cold. 

“Can you just promise…” Fjord swallowed, finding it hard to say, only managing when Caduceus let half of the blindfold fall to reach over and gently cup his cheek, “Can you promise you won’t...go anywhere? While I’m wearing it, I mean. Don’t leave the room or… or move too far…”

Cad gave him the gentlest smile he’d ever seen and leaned in, kissing his cheek. He always smelled slightly of sugar, like it clung to his fur after working in his cafe all day. 

“Of course I won’t, Fjord. I promise.”

He didn’t look put off or offended, he didn’t say it was a bad thing to think. He only promised. 

Like he had so many times before, Fjord thought to himself that he needed to spend the rest of his life with this man. 

It was every bit as soft as he’d thought it would be. Fjord was already trembling softly as Caduceus knotted the silk somewhere near the nape of his neck, not too tight, not too loose.

“Good boy…” Fjord could hear the satisfied smile in his voice, even if he couldn’t see it, “Does that feel okay?”

He grinned, feeling a bead of sweat running down his back already, following the hard lines of his muscles, “Yeah. Feels good.”

Caduceus gave a happy purr, moving away, though Fjord could hear the bed creaking to show he was close. Next his hands appeared on Fjord’s thighs, kneading softly, making the half orc gasp. 

“It’s what to do with you now I have you like this…” his voice was somehow lower, smoky in a way it only got when they were having sex.

Fjord could only make a throaty groaning sound, the act of being undressed, kissed until his lips were swollen and then blindfolded and left on his back rendering him unable to make words. 

Caduceus’ chuckle only made the embers in his stomach flare more, “I think a little bit of anything would tip you over the edge right now, hm? I think I know what I want…”

Those hands moved to his ankles, lifting them, exposing him even more if that were at all possible. Fjord gave a longing whine, hips shifting against the softness underneath him. 

“Shh, my dear,” Cad murmured, thumbs stroking little circles against his ankles as he moved his legs over his own shoulders, stronger than their slimness would suggest, “I’ve got you.”

Fjord tried to relax though it was almost unbearable, having his world shrank down to just touch and smell, having to contain his want, his enormous need, in a smaller package. He almost screamed at every little contact, especially when he realised what Caduceus was doing, feeling his breath down between his thighs. 

Caduceus put his lips to his skin, down where he was warmer, wetter, a lighter shade of green. He sucked hard at first, just to hear Fjord wail before turning gentle, tongue exploring, wanting to build him up slowly. Behind his blindfold, Fjord’s eyes rolled up a little as a gentle mist covered his forehead, every inch of him trembling with tension as Cad poured more into him when he’d thought he just couldn’t take it. 

He mumbled his boyfriend’s name, thick and indistinct, as his brain had better things to think about than making words. His thighs tightened around Cad’s head, loving the maddening tickle of his soft hair against his skin, as he gently rocked back and forward as he ate him out. 

When Fjord broke, he broke hard with a scream of Caduceus’ name, clinging to the sheets hard enough to tear them. Seeing nothing but darkness tinged with green when he finally opened his eyes, rather than Caduceus, looking at him with the love in his eyes he always had, was the best kind of agony. He knew he would get it but the waiting, the idea that Cad wasn’t done with him yet, had his heart hammering. 

Caduceus’ hand gently stroked Fjord’s hip, taking the edge off of it, “Want to keep going?”

Fjord smiled shakily, “Oh yes.”

For Cad, the answer would always, always be yes. 

**Author's Note:**

> Please consider leaving a comment, really makes my day!


End file.
